


Five Times Gibbs Never Told Tony "I Love You"

by _thelostcity (thelostcity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcity/pseuds/_thelostcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Gibbs Never Told Tony "I Love You"

\-------------------------

Gibbs never tells Tony how much he loves him.

Instead he kisses the side of Tony's head as he heads down to work on his boat. Every time.

\---

Gibbs never tells Tony how much he needs him.

Instead he spoons up behind Tony in bed and holds him tightly, burying his face in Tony's shoulder.

\---

Gibbs never tells Tony how much he wants him.

Instead he throws him down on the bed, pinning Tony in place while he kisses him long and slow. Then one of them fucks the other through the mattress.

\---

Gibbs never tells Tony how much he values him.

Instead he quietly incorporates many of Tony's suggestions into their personal life, and he rarely questions Tony's theories at work.

\---

Gibbs has never told Tony how much he loves him.

Instead on the day he retired he handed Tony his gun and badge and said, "You'll do. I'm launching the boat at 3." When Tony arrived at 2.55, he saw the name Gibbs had refused to show him. Tony.

\---

Gibbs has never told Tony how much he loves him, needs him, wants him, values him. Tony knows anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to onlyonechoice for beta-ing!
> 
> ** Do not upload copies of any of my fanfic anywhere online. I do not give permission for my work to be archived anywhere other than my own AO3 account and my personal journalling accounts. **


End file.
